


Pocket Morty

by RickishMorty



Series: Rickorty PWP [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cock Slut, Dubious Consent, Extreme Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Large Cock, Light Angst, M/M, Mini Morty - Freeform, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick Being an Asshole, Rick Sanchez Master of Pocket Mortys, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, cumpool, pocket mortys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickishMorty/pseuds/RickishMorty
Summary: Mini Morty is the new member of a Rick Coach's Pocket Mortys team. But it's not to fight that his master captured him.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez (Pocket Mortys)/Mini Morty (Pocket Mortys), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: Rickorty PWP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632373
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Pocket Morty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleebJuice5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleebJuice5/gifts).



> This is a gift for https://twitter.com/Hajime_Hinata01 that inspires me this pwp with one of his beautiful arts

When he joined his team, he didn't think he could have found a worse master.

Not at a strategic level, absolutely, quite the contrary. From that point of view that Rick was sensational, unbeatable. Rarely had he lost a fight, unless he wanted to sacrifice him to preserve the other Mortys on the team.

The fact is that that Rick, besides being a piece of shit like all Rick of course, was also fucking... _weird_.

His grin was disturbing, and ever since he'd captured him, by sticking that chip to his skin, Rick had been looking at him with obsessive, almost morbid interest. He didn’t have the same attention to the other Mortys, despite occasionally disappearing with one of them for a long time. Private workouts, he said.

But the worst thing about that Rick is that he was a giant.

Well, obviously for him, everything was giant.

Mini Morty, they called him. It sounded almost like an insult.

But if everything was frightening in size compared to him, a Rick was even more so than a simple Morty for his height.

When he had found him, he had locked him in the palm of his hand, enormous compared to him. The tiny heart beat as fast as that of a squirrel. Nobody could have had the faintest idea of what it meant to be crushed to death by a giant at any moment.

Morty swallowed, sitting as he was now in a small bowl. He clasped his legs with his arms thoughtfully. Who knows how much time was left for the next battle... and who knows where the other Mortys were, now that he thought about it. It was a while since he was alone in that room. Rick hasn't been in sight for a while.

Had he decided to replace him in training?

Morty swallowed, thinking about what would have been worse. What happened to him?

Would he leave him free? Or locked up in one of those care centers that were nothing but prisons for Morty?

Or would he...

Morty swallowed, and as if he had called, he heard footsteps outside the room, like a storm in the distance. The door snapped its lock. Rick's tall silhouette and absurd hair peeked out of the doorway before entering.

Rick seemed to be looking for something before he stopped his gaze when he found it: he was looking for Morty.

The man grinned before closing the door behind him. Morty shrugged, tightening his arms around his knees even more.

Rick's movements seemed slower to him given their considerable size differences.

Rick leaned with his hands on the table where Morty's bowl was resting, making it tremble. Again, he looked at him with a very strange expression.

"D-did you rest?".

Morty tried to answer, but not a word came from his lips. He just nodded quickly.

"Good boy…".

Rick smiled before bending his head to look at him better.

A hand approached the bowl and Morty held his breath, looking at the tip of Rick's finger that touched the object.

Suddenly, Rick gave the bowl a very strong sneak, which shot across the table at a very high speed for Morty. The vibrations of the glass on the wood made his head rumble and Morty clung to the edges, continuing to spin in what seemed like a kind of crazy carousel.

In the whirlwind of images that appeared in that top, Morty saw the edge of the table, closer and closer. It was very high and if he fell, he...

Morty covered his face with his hands, waiting to feel the dizziness of the fall.

Suddenly, the movement stopped.

Morty removed the tiny hands from his face, feeling his eyes sting with tears. Between the fingers that ran across his face, Morty saw an immense absurd colored hair, which looked almost like an alien tree. In front of him, Rick's glacial and metallic eyes, who had bent to be at his height. One of his fingers was stretched to stop the bowl, a breath from the edge.

Morty's heart was galloping, very fast. If he didn't have the certainty that he was too young to die like that, he would have sworn he would have had a heart attack.

Ricks were pieces of shit.

He was playing with him, like the cat with the mouse.

His breath, very strong and which tasted of alcohol and who knows what else, was difficult to bear. It felt like being near a landfill.

Morty made himself as far away from him as possible, hiding himself against the edge of the bowl and swallowing.

"D-do you know why I to _oOoOoOo_ ok you on team?"

It was the first time he had been caught for that damned Pocket Mortys craze. He thought he was not interesting to Ricks, with all his decidedly more useful and resistant alternatives.

“’C-‘cause I’m strong?"

"Wrong".

Rick took the bowl between two fingers, knocking Morty over the palm of the other hand. He straightened up with his back, bringing him up to his face, far too high. He was already dizzy on the table.

"You suck."

Morty frowned, straightening his back but sitting on Rick's warm palm.

The man grinned again, with a look that Morty couldn’t define.

"But there are things I couldn't do with the others..."

Morty shivered; that low, hoarse voice sent vibrations to his whole body, like an oncoming earthquake.

What did he mean? Certain types of moves? Or did his stature serve him against some particular enemy?

Morty waited, being looked at by Rick who didn't take his eyes off him.

"Stand up".

Morty jumped at that order, but do it the instant later. He was hypnotized by Rick's eyes, of an indescribable color that only they had.

"How tall are you…?".

It almost seemed like a question he asked himself more than Morty. Like he was doing a calculation. Morty rose to his feet, trying to stabilize himself.

"Twe-twenty centimeters i g-guess...".

Morty would have sworn that the burr on Rick's lower lip had increased. In fact, the man licked his lips thoughtfully.

A jolt and Morty felt his center of gravity move, clinging to one of Rick's fingers, open behind him like the bars of a cage. Rick had simply sat on the couch, without stopping to look at Morty for even a second.

"Perfect…".

Morty blushed violently at the way Rick pronounced the word, unable to help but see it as a compliment to him. It wasn't clear what he meant, though. Why was he studying him that way?

"F-for what ...?".

Rick bared his teeth again in a grin, licking a canine with his tongue.

“You'll have to tiptoe”.

Morty frowned and Rick moved his hand again, making him fall on his right thigh. As the tiny boy tried to stand, a loud metallic noise made his ears screech. He looked up, seeing Rick unfasten his belt in front of him.

Morty froze, watching the man's long fingers pull the zip down.

"R-Rick ... W-what are y-you -".

"Rick? You’re getting a little too comfortable... ".

Rick lowered the boxer cloth and Morty immediately turned to the other side, turning his back with his cheeks that had become hot. What the hell was he doing?!?

“Am I your master, mini shit? Call me m-master then...".

"N-no wa-".

"And turn around."

No. No, no, no. He wasn't going to see ... whatever was behind him.

Morty was pressed by Rick's finger, which made him lean backwards, against something hard and soft at the same time. It was warm and he felt it jump against him.

The boy turned around, finding himself in front of Rick's huge cock, which stood in front of him. Now he understood why he had asked him how tall he was... His penis must be at least four centimeters more than him.

Morty tried to back away, but Rick's fingers left him no way, rubbing him against his erection. Morty turned his face, his cheek pressed against the shaft of his penis, wide and rigid. On his lips he could feel his flavor, strong and salty.

He placed his hands against the erection, to try to distance himself from it, feeling the large veins throbbing under his fingers.

"S-stop! P-please, w-why are you- ".

"It's since I saw you that I imagine doing it...".

Rick's hoarse voice made Morty tremble, leaning over his cock to be able to look him in the eyes: they were liquid and fixed on him. The look of someone who madly wants something and finally gets it.

Then, something wet went to touch his hand, and then wet it completely. Morty looked, seeing a first small drop of semen slipping on his fingers.

"Fuck, how little you are...".

Rick grinned again and more preseminal fluid came down from the headcock to Morty, who had his body on fire and no longer knew how to protect himself. Rick's fingers left him no escape and on the contrary, they still held him against that erection, moving slowly up and down.

Morty felt himself rubbing against the hard skin, feeling his feet rise from the fabric of the boxer shorts where he was leaning, soft because right above the testicles still covered. Moved up and down, Morty gasped in fear, soon becoming aware of what was going on.

Rick was masturbating with Morty's whole body.

"N-no! No R-Rick, pl-plea- "

"Master…".

Rick tilted his head back, with the drool slipping from his lips.

"Call me Master, M-Morty ...".

Would he stop if he called him that? Morty closed his eyes, feeling his face wet.

"M-Master... M-master, I ca-can’t breathe…".

Rick looked down at him again, stopping. Morty was wet on his face and shirt and looked at him with eyes that, even so small, seemed huge. Rick finally let go, chuckling, and the boy stepped back.

"I'm curious. What is better? This or fight, M-Morty? ".

That was a tough fight.

Morty ran the back of his hand on his cheek, feeling Rick's warm, sticky sperm sprinkling him. Rick had never spoken to him, or at least not for all that time. Nor had he ever touched him, dedicating only his morbid gaze to him. Having all that attention, directed only towards him, was something never happened. Generally during the fights he didn't even look at him and in training he was more concentrated on the other team members.

Morty, however, did not expect that small, unique moment of exclusive attention.

"The idea was also to get inside you...".

Morty looked from Rick to his erection, practically the size of him. What?!

Rick smiled, raising a hand and waving a little finger, as if greeting him. Morty immediately understood what he meant and what he really wanted to put into him. Rick's fingers were long, calloused and gnarled; for him each of these adjectives had increased a hundredfold.

He imagined having it inside him and immediately squeezed his legs, reflexively.

"... maybe I'll let you choose this time."

Morty swallowed. It was yet another trick of a Rick: there was no choice in that decision, because it was clear what was better between such a penetration and his sperm on him. Of course, if Rick had come he could have risked drowning, but it was still clear what was better to choose.

Morty approached Rick's cock again, who, as if drawn in turn, jumped violently towards him. As Rick had predicted, Morty stood on tiptoe, leaning against the cock, with his lips on its head.

He could see Rick's gaze perfectly. He saw him sigh, feeling a shudder that shook his whole body.

Morty put his lips on the man's cockhead, knowing perfectly well what Rick might have wanted. His smell was very strong and the skin, at that precise point, was soft. What was going on was completely surreal, even for a Rick and a Morty. But what choice did Morty have against a giant? Or better, against a Rick?

Morty closed his eyes, starting to give tiny licks, feeling the taste of Rick explode in his mouth. The man held back a hoarse moan, bending his head slightly to the side to look at him better, without the erection covering him. Ricks’ perversion matched only their intelligence.

"Yes, good... Ex _aaa_ ctly like this, Morty...".

It was the first time he had complimented him. Both inside and outside the matches he had never exposed himself, keeping the judgments. Every now and then some offense or insult, but never a compliment.

Morty felt a shake in the lower abdomen and couldn’t explain why. He opened his eyes, his cheeks burning, continuing to give tiny lappings to Rick's increasingly wet member. He put his hands under the man's cockhead, uncertain in his movements; he moved the rough skin under his fingers, lifting and lowering it in what he hoped to be a massage. Miraculously, Rick seemed to like: he sent his head back, rolling his eyes in his orbits and moaning more freely.

Morty would never even think of doing such a thing. He was a pervert too, but such a fantasy would never, ever come to his mind. Now that he was part of it, however, he felt pushes to his lower abdomen that he couldn't stop. Just like Rick, who seemed close to the limit.

It was a psychological rather than a physical limit: however effective the tiny licks could be, they certainly didn’t cover enough area to be definitive. Perhaps the really exciting thing was to have someone as big as your cock that delivered unique attention, beyond any possibility.

Another jolt and as Morty licked, a powerful splash of cum hit him in the mouth and in the face. Rick came with a sudden orgasm and Morty moved away, receiving part of his cum even on the body, feeling totally wet and sticky.

He was totally covered in Rick's sperm.

Morty sat back, seeing the cock slowly become softer and trying not to touch his eyes with the sperm to keep them from burning. He had read about it on some porn forum.

Rick took the cock in his hand, drying himself off and looking back at Morty. He smiled, just shaking his head.

"I-if you make me come every time l-like that, baby, you will never be in a fucking fight again."

Morty blushed, barely swallowing. Maybe the idea didn't seem so bad after all. And then, there was also that other option to try...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and that you want to leave a comment (I get very few, but they are very important to me).  
> I accept and open the commissions (I am Italian and for Coronavirus I am having working difficulties).  
> Contact me on Twitter, Tumblr or Discord or find the link to my Patreon here! Thank you all  
> https://www.patreon.com/RickishMorty


End file.
